Dangdut Dance
by Syifa-chan
Summary: Bossun dan Switch muter lagu dangdut untuk mengisi kebosanan mereka. tak lupa Shinzou, Tsubaki, Kiri, dan Dante. bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya? Sekuel Menjelang Buka Puasa yang Bikin Syok (?)


**HAi hai hai….! Ketemu dengan saya artis papan atas yang- (woi salah naskah. Ini sih naskahnya Showimuut)**

**Akhirnya.. Author kembali di fandom Sket dance untuk kedua kalinya! Sebenarnya Author mau bikin cerita romantis di fandom sebelah tuh, tapi tiba2 muncul ide yang bikin ide cerita romantisnya hilaaang!(Kok malah CurHat?) Oh iya… buat yang Baca dan nge-Review di cerita sebelumnya : Menjelang Buka Puasa Yang Bikin Syok terima kasih yah! Bagi yang belum baca boleh cari di Fandom SKET Dance sampe ketemu… #PLAK**

**Syifa Ayase mempersembahkan… (#JENGJENGJENGJENG!)**

**DANGDUT DANCE by Syifa Ayase.**

**Sket Dance punya Say- maksud saya Om Kenta Shinohara. Ngomong ngomong tadi saya makan keripik Kentang, lhoooo! (nggk nanya)**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, Typo, Abal, kebanyakan lagunya dari Pak Haji Rhoma Irama! Liriknya Author Copas di Google. Sedikit membahas Fanfic sebelumnya "Menjelang Buka Puasa yang Bikin Syok"**

**Ket : "[…]" = itu dialog untuk Switch.**

Siang yang panas membara di ruang SKET Club (*berlebihan..) terlihat sudah 2 pria di dalamnya : Bossun dan Switch. Bossun sedang tiduran di kursi panjang dekat jendela dengan tegang atau senang bercampur aduk jadi satu karena dipikirannya masih terbayang bayang saat dia dan Tsubaki diajak ke Arab hanya dalam waktu seperempat jam sama Unyu. Padahal sekarang lebaran malah sudah lewat. Sedangkan Switch asyik main visual novel sambil makan jajanan lebaran yang tersisa diruang Klub.

" [Bossun… aku dengar dari adikmu Rumi kemarin, kalau kamu dan Tsubaki diajak ke Arab sama Unyu hanya untuk beli kurma yaaa? Fyu fyu! Gimana rasanya, Bossun?]" suara Switch dari laptopnya itu spontan membuat Bossun Blushing.

" Itu semua gara gara kamu tahu!"

"[Huh, apa salahku hingga kau jadi marah sama aku?]"

" gara gara kamu mesen kurma sama Himeko, kurma jadi habis tahu!"

" [ tapi justru lebih enak kan kurma yang ditraktir Unyu. Padahal aku juga mau nitip itu…]"

" udah ah! Nggak usah ngomongin kurma itu. Ramadan dah usai. Rasanya saat kau menanyaiku soal itu serasa membuka luka yang baru saja sembuh tahu!"

" [ih nggak gitu juga kali. Harusnya kau itu bersyukur dah dikasih kurma berkualitas tinggi]"

" Iya dah. Aku nyerah. Ngomong ngomong mana sih Himeko? Kok aku belum lihat?" tanya Bossun mengganti topic. Capek dia ngomongin 'Tragedi kurma' yang dialaminya itu (#PLAAK)

"[katanya dia mau minta lagu sama Nakatani-san kelas A pake Redtooth]" (Bluetooth dah biasa)

" oh, SIAPA SIH NAKATANI-SAN ITU! AKU NGGAK PERNAH LIHAT DIA DARI EPISODE PERTAMA HINGGA SELESAI!" kata Bossun teriak pake Toa. Oke itu berlebihan.

"[maa maa Bossun. Hanya Himeko-lah yang tahu.]"

" Switch… aku bosaaannnn, niiiiiieeeeeehh~ Hoaaaaaamh~" kata bossun sambil berbaring lagi. (*lho sejak kapan tadi duduk? Oh setelah dilacak di kamera CCTV punya Author (*sejak kapan Author masangin CCTV di ruangan klub), Bossun duduk saat berdebat tentang kurma sama Switch)

" [ngomong ngomong aku beli kaset CD baru lho!]" ketik Switch sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kaset CD berisi lagu dengan judul album : Kumpulan Musik dangdut Bang Rhoma. Bossun Sweatdrop saat melihat Kaset CD itu.

" Apa sih itu? Apa itu dangdut?, sapa itu Bang Rhoma?" kata Bossun dengan penuh tanda Tanya diatas kepalanya (*bingung mode : ON)

" [Dangdut itu jenis genre lagu terkenal di salah satu Negara Asia, Indonesia. Terus kalau Bang Rhoma itu Pak Haji Rhoma Irama, King of Dangdut dari Indonesia juga]" jelas Switch panjang lebar.

" Oooohh… aku jadi penasaran. Habis belum pernah denger lagu Dangdut sih. Cepetan _gih_ puterin lagunya, Switch!" pinta Bossun.

" [Okey… tapi kita harus pake ini dulu]" kata Switch sambil membawa Wig Afro yang biasa digunakan mereka untuk menyamar.

" HiiiiiiiiH! Ngapain pake afro segala?!" kata Bossun teriak teriak Gaje.

"[Mending kita juga pake ini biar dangdutnya kerasa]" kata Switch sok tahu.

" ya udah deh!" Bossun dan Switch memakai Wig afro dan jambang palsu yang mereka buat sendiri pake lakban kaya OWj (Opera Wong Jowo). Hopla! Jadilah mereka seperti ini! Kalian bayangin sendiri deh kalau mereka berdandan ala Pak Haji Rhoma. Sipsipsippp…!

Sreeeettt! Pintu klub terbuka yang membuat mereka berdua berhenti untuk berdandan. Di depan sana ada Cowok berambut ekor kuda, berbaju tradisional Jepang berwarna Ungu. Ngomong ngomong dia itu kapten klub kendo.

" Bossuun! Switch! Aku minta- eh! Ngapain kalian pake wig afro segala?" Tanya cowok itu. Diketahui namanya Shinzou.

" [eh jangan salah sangka ye kalau kita ini lagi nyamar]"

" bukannya tadi kau bilang kita lagi jadi Pak Haji Rhoma?" kata Bossun Sweatdrop.

"[tapi kita lagi nyamar jadi Pak Haji!]"

" apa katamu, Bossun? Jadi Pak Haji Rhoma? Aku mau ikut, dong?" kata Shinzou semangat.

" Apa…? Emangnya kamu tahu lagu Pak Haji?"

"iya lah. Gue sudah denger lagu beliau ratusan kali! Puokoknya Euenak _tenan_!" kata Shinzou (*lho kmu tu orang jepang! Ngapain pake bahasa jawa!|Shinzou : suka suka gue donk!)

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berdandan ala Pak Haji Rhoma jaman dulu. Dan switch memutar lagunya yang berjudul 'Begadang'

Begadang jangan begadaaaaang~

Kalau tiada artinyaa~

Begadang Boleh sajaaa~

Asal ada perluuunyaa~

Kalau terlalu banyak begadang~

Muka pucat karena darah berkurang~

Kalau sering kena angin malam~

Segala penyakit akan mudah datang~

Darilah itu sayangilah badan~

Jangan begadang setiap malam~

" Memang enak banget didengar euy!" kata Bossun joget joget sambil angkat kedua jempolnya.

" sudah kubilang kan kalau lagu Pak Haji enak!" kata Shinzou yang tak kalah asyik jogetnya dengan Bossun.

#Straaakk. Pintu kembali dibuka. Tapi bukan Shinzou yang buka, karena dia sudah didalam. Sosok yang membuat Bossun kesel adalah…

" Tsubaki, Katou Kiri! Ada apa kalian kesini? Mau ikut joget bersama kami, Huh?~" kata Bossun dengan nada merayu yang justru membuat Tsubaki geli mendengarnya.

" Harusnya kami yang nanya! Ngapain kalian muterin lagu GaJe, HaaaaH! Mengganggu sekolah tahu!" teriak Tsubaki pake toa.

" Kaicho! Biar aku yang urus mereka!" kata Katou yang membuat Bossun, Switch, dan Shinzou merinding kalau bakal disita tuh Kaset.

" Baik, Kiri! Kuserahkan urusan ini padamu!"

" Arigatou, Kaichou!" Kiri pun mendekati mereka bertiga yang rada merinding sepertinya. Kalau Kasetnya disita, selesai sudah Fic ini. Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain…

" Switch, Boleh aku ikut ?"

Sontak kata itu membuat seisi ruangan kaget karena yang mengucapkan itu Kiri! Sejak kapan dia juga suka dangdut?

" Kiri! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Tsubaki kaget.

" Maaf Kaichou! Aku tak sanggup menyita kaset ini karena saya langsung jatuh cinta dengan lagu ini!" kata Kiri penuh dramatis. (bener bener ooc)

"[ kalau gitu ikut dengan kami! Tapi kalian harus berdandan seperti kita kita!]" ketik Switch.

" hiiiiii? Ngapain aku berdandan kayak kalian? Nggak sudi aku!" tolak Tsubaki mentah mentah.

" tapi bukannya wig Afro kita dah habis, Switch? Kita kan Cuma punya tiga," kata Bossun yang membuat Kiri dan Tsubaki lega.

" [siapa bilang kita punya 3 wig afro? Kita punya banyak persediaan wig di lemaari!]" kata Switch sambil membuka lemari berisi berbagai macam wig, paling dominan wig afro. Seisi ruangan Sweatdrop.

Namun, sebelum Kiri menerima Wig pemberian Switch dengan senang hati (asalkan dia bisa dengerin dangdut) dan Tsubaki dengan terpaksa, tiba2..

#Sraaakkh!

" Dante?"

" Hello!~ Hello~ Hello~…(itu lagunya Tante Inul, inget, ngga?)" Tiba tiba Dante berubah menjadi penyuka dangdut sejati. Dengan baju yang biasa dipakai untuk pentas Dangdut lengkap. Mungkin gara gara pas larut malem dia tidak sengaja menyetel tv yang isinya lagu Dangdut (?)!

" Aku Ikut denganmu~" lanjutnya tetap bernyanyi. Seisi ruangan SweatDroped.

" Yosh! Kita Ganti lagu! Switch!" kata Bossun teriak semangat 45 (?). kini semua telah berdandan. Kalau Dante sudah sejak dia datang.

" Aduh.. nama OSIS mau dibawa kemana kalau akunya aja kayak gini" keluh Tsubaki.

Darah Muda~ Darahnya Para Remajaaa~

Yang slalu merasa gagah~

Tak pernah mau mengalah~

Masa Muda~ Masa yang berapi api~

Yang maunya menang sendiri~

Walau salah tak peduli~

Darah Mudaaaa~

…

" Ternyata lagu ini enak juga, sesuai umur kita!" kata Tsubaki yang akhirnya jadi OOC, ikut nari nggak jelas bersama saudara kembarnya, Bossun. Satu langkah kedepan, badan dicondongkan, lengan kanan menutupi mata, tangan kirinya kayak orang ngulek (?) malah jadi tarian Om Sule di OVJ, yah? (OVJ Milik Trans Corp Media!)

Sementara di tempat lain…

" Terima kasih, Nakatani-san!" kata Himeko sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya ke cewek misterius (?) itu.

" Haa, Nakatani-san sangat baik mau kirimin lagu opening sama ending Sket Dance! Aku sangat menghormatinya!" kata Himeko sambil melihat hape-nya yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh lagu kesukaanya.

" Oi, Himeko-chan!" seru gadis berambut coklat berkuncir dua, Chiaki aka Kapten. Sepertinya dia kecapean habis lari lari sepanjang koridor sekolah.

" eh, Kapten! Lama ya kita tidak bertemu!"

" iya! Habis team softball akan mengikuti lomba. Jadi aku tak sempat bertemu kalian. Eh, Himeko-chan, aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh di ruang SKET-Dance."

" Apa katamu? Hahaha mungkin suara Bossun ngelindur (?) kali! Atau Switch yang bikin suara nggak jelas gitu!"

" Bukan. Bisa dibilang lagu, sih… cuman.."

" Cuma apa, Kapten?"

" Cuma.. mereka sangat ribut! Trus terdengar suara Bossun 'tarik maaang' dan sepertinya tidak hanya mereka berdua yang didalam."

" oh aku ingat kalau Switch beli kaset lagu dangdut Bang Rhoma! Mungkin mereka memainkannya!"

" ah, bener juga! Kalau begitu kita ke ruang klubmu, Himeko! Emang seperti apa sih lagunya?"

" lha tadi kan kamu lewat ruang klubku. Masa kau tidak tahu lagunya kayak apa?" Tanya Himeko Sweatdrop.

" ah,iya! Hehehe," kata Kapten sambil cengengesan.

" Onizuka! Kau melihat Tsubaki-kun dan Kiri-kun? Katanya mereka mau patroli tapi sudah 2 jam mereka tidak kembali!" tiba tiba ada Unyu, Daisy, dan Hani.

" MHSH = Mereka Menghilang Seperti Hantu," kata Daisy sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

" aku tidak melihat mereka, tuh! Ah, pasti mereka memergoki Bossun dan Switch di ruang klub. Padahal sudah kukasih tahu jangan nyetel music keras keras!" jawab Himeko sambil berlari menuju ke ruang klubnya. Diikuti Kapten, Unyu, Daisy, dan Hani.

Depan ruang klub…

" Musiknya masih ada.." kata Kapten.

" tapi kok sunyi, ya?" Tanya Unyu.

" Mungkin berjoget tanpa suara," kata Daisy.

" …" Hani yang ikut dengan mereka hanya diam membisu.

" Kayaknya ada yang nggak beres, deh!" kata Himeko. Langsung saja dia menggeser pintunya ( kan kalo buka pintu disana digeser ) dan mereka melihat hal yang tak terduga terjadi!

1….

2…

3…

" Kaliannnnn! WOI BANGUUUUNN!" teriak Himeko pake toa yang sudah tersedia di toko Author (sejak kapan Autor punya toko? Halah namanya juga fanfic XD). Ternyata semua yang ada di ruang klub ketiduran! Switch yang tertidur di tempat duduknya, Shinzou tergeletak di lantai, Dante tidur dalam keadaan duduk di sofa, Kiri menghilang, sedangkan Tsubaki dan Bossun tidur bertumpukan, Tsubaki diatas sedangkan Bossun dibawah(?). Himeko sangat marah! Ya iyalah mereka tidur namun tape masih menyala. Kan boros listrik!

" Kalian semua tidur sejak jam berapa?" Tanya Unyu.

"DOS!" kata Daisy sambil nunjuk nunjuk.

" Hoooaaammhhh!" akhirnya mereka semua bangun. Kiri masih menghilang.

" Oi, Tsubaki! Ngapain kamu tidur di atas punggungku!" kata Bossun pada Tsubaki yang juga baru bangun.

" Fujisaki! Ini tidak sengaja! Aku kira kau itu kasur!"

" emangnya seempuk apa sih punggungku!"

" Sang surya datang~" kata Dante yang juga baru bangun.

" WOi! Kalian tahu nggak! Tape ini pake listrik! Habis itu kalian tidur tapi tape-nya masih menyala! Bukankah boros listrik namanya!" kata Himeko yang masih marah.

"[uh-oh… sepertinya kami tidur jam… 2 siang]" kata Switch.

" Sekarang jam 3:30. Wah.. sepertinya kalian harus patungan untuk membayar semua ini," kata Unyu.

" Aku juga?!" Tanya Tsubaki.

" karena kau ikut disini, jadi kau juga harus ikut patungan!" jawab Daisy.

" UOoo! Uang kami sudh habis, nih! Bagaimana, ini?!" kata Shinzou panic.

Tiba tiba… muncul Kiri dari tempat persembunyiannya, dalam tas Tsubaki (?).

" Ehhh, kau, Kiri! Kau juga ikut, kan? Kau harus patungan!" kata Himeko.

" Kalian semua beraninya membentak Ketua! Aku tidak mau bayar seperti Ketua!" kata Kiri sambil mengeluarkan bom asap yang membuat semua orang di sana tidak bisa melihat apa apa.

" Asap ini…" kata Kapten sambil menutup hidungnya.

" Woi jangan kabur, loh! Akan kupukul kau.." kata Himeko sambil mengayunkan stik hokey-nya ke segala ara, namun…

#BHUAAAKK! "WHUAA!" #BHUUK! #JETAAKK! "OUCH!" #KLONTANG!(?)

"Whuaaa! Bossun! Switch! Shinzou! Dante!" teriak Kapten setelah melihat keempat temannya itu terkapat akibat terkena serangan segala arah Himeko.

" eh? Padahal aku mau mukul Kiri! tapi ya sudah lah. Yang penting mereka tidak kabur juga. Tapi mana Tsubaki?" kata Himeko setelah menyadari ada yang kurang selain Kiri yang kabur.

" Lho? Usami-chan kemana? Kok dia tak ada disini?" Tanya Unyu.

" jangan jangan…" kata Kapten.

" Dia kesentuh cowok saat ada bom asam tadi dan ikut dengan mereka.." sambung Daisy.

" Ah, pasti di luar sana justru mereka tambah susah setelah ada Bunny-chan!" kata Unyu dengan tenang…

Akhirnya Bossun, Switch, Shinzou, dan Dante pingsan setelah terkena pukulan Himeko. Sedangkan…

"Kaichou! Anda tidak apa?" Tanya Kiri.

" Engg, Kiri ternyata. Tidak papa. Ini dimana, ya?" jawab+tanya Tsubaki sambil mengucek matanya.

" ini di atas pohon. Kita tidak akan ketahuan disini." Jawab Kiri. Memang benar mereka di atas pohon halaman belakang sekolah.

" Harusnya kita juga tanggungjawab. Mau dibawa kemana OSIS ini kalau pengurusnya saja kabur dari masalah," kata Tsubaki.

" Maafkan saya, Kaichou! Ini terlalu darurat karena kita tidak membawa cukup banyak uang tadi,"

" Kaichou~ apa mau aku pinjamkan uang untuk Kaichou tersayang?~" tiba tiba ada sosok perempuan yang ada di balik punggung Kiri.

" HWUAAA! BUNNY! Ngapain kamu ke sini!?" kata Tsubaki kaget dan hampir jatuh dari pohon.

" kenapa aku tidak merasa ada orang yang naik di punggungku, yah?"Tanya Kiri sambil garuk garuk kepala.

" Bukannya Kaichou yang memulai? Kan Kaichou menyentuhku saat itu. Ah.. ternyata punggung Kiri-kun hangat juga, yah~" kata Hani aka Bunny yang membuat mereka berdua geli mendengarnya.

"Kiri! Cepat antar dia ke ruang SKET DANCE lagi!"

" tapi Kaichou, kalau kita ke sana nanti…"

" aaah! Gak urus! Aku sudah tidak tahan disini!"

" Ahh~ kenapa kalian tidak main sama aku saja di sini?"

" NGGAKK! Turun kau, Bunny!"

Dan akhirnya terjadi keributan hebat di atas pohon itu..

THE END

Moral Value : yang pasti jangan boros listrik! ^^

** Aduh… malah ancur kayak gini, yah? Yah, namanya juga fanfic genre humor, apapun bisa muncul di sini. Apalagi yang pas munculin Dante (walau tahu resikonya susah buat dialognya! Wah, Hebat untuk Shinohara-sensei!). Sebenarnya Haji Rhoma itu jaman dulu rambutnya bukan model afro! Itu sih saya ngikutin gaya Om Sule di OVJ pke wig afro. Hihiihihi. Padahal Author rencananya masukin lagu dangdut lain selain punya pak HAji, namun author kurang suka jadi ini saja, 2 lagu! Akhirnya selesai juga setalah sekian lama Author membuat fanfic ini. Maaf jika banyak yang Typo disini. Mind to RnR?**


End file.
